Leech Life (move)
|maxpp= |power= |accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Smart |appeal=2 |jam=3 |cdesc=Startles the Pokémon that appealed before the user. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise the Voltage in a row. |category6=Clever |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Shows off the Pokémon's appeal about as well as the move used just before it. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent |na=no |tm7=yes |tm#7=28 }} Leech Life (Japanese: きゅうけつ Suck Blood) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It is TM28 in Generation VII. Effect Generations I and II Leech Life inflicts damage, and up to 50% of the damage dealt to the target is restored to the user as . If this attack deals 1 HP of damage, 1 HP will be restored to the user. If Leech Life breaks a , no HP will be restored to the user. If HP is restored to the user when its current HP is greater than its maximum HP, its current HP will be set equal to its maximum HP. In the Pokémon Stadium series and Generation II games, Leech Life will always miss if the target has a substitute. Generation III-V Leech Life will now properly heal the user when damaging a substitute, even if it was broken. If the target has the Ability , the user takes damage instead of restoring HP. If the user has a Big Root as its held item, it will recover 30% more HP than it normally would. Big Root does not increase damage dealt. Generation VI Leech Life cannot be used if the user is under the effects of . Generation VII Leech Life's power was quadrupled from 20 to 80 and its PP was changed from 15 to 10. Description |An HP-draining attack. It adds half the HP it drained from the target to the attacker's HP.}} |Steals 1/2 of the damage inflicted.}} |An attack that steals half the damage inflicted.}} |An attack that absorbs half the damage it inflicted to restore HP.}} |An attack that absorbs half the damage inflicted.}} |A blood-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} |The user drains the target's blood. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 27 |25|25|17|17|17|37|STAB='}} By TM }} By In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It also restores the user's HP based on the damage it inflicted.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, then restores the user's HP based on the damage inflicted.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Leech Life is the only . * Due to the power of Leech Life being quadrupled in Pokémon Sun and Moon, this marks the largest increase for the power of a move in percentage. ** This is also the greatest increase to a move in terms of power since and in Generation II. ** However, the change also includes a removal from the level-up learnsets of many Pokémon which could learn Leech Life early on in previous generations, with taking its place instead. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=吸血 |zh_cmn=吸血 |da=Livigle Sug Liv |nl=Onttrek Leven |fr=Vampirisme |de=Blutsauger |el=Παρασιτισμός Parasitismós |it=Sanguisuga |ko=흡혈 Heuphyeol |pt_br=Suga-vidas (anime, TCG, manga) Sanguessuga (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Dreno de Energia |pt_eu=Suga-Vidas |sr=Isisavanje |es=Chupavidas |vi=Hút Máu }} de:Blutsauger fr:Vampirisme it:Sanguisuga (mossa) ja:きゅうけつ pl:Leech Life zh:吸血（招式） Category:HP-draining moves Category:Moves that can jam